


What Does Your Garden Grow

by BonnefoyBaggins, InsanitysxCreation



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cultural Differences, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rating May Change, Thorin Is an Idiot, and so is Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/pseuds/BonnefoyBaggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysxCreation/pseuds/InsanitysxCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of Erebor is over and the kingdom has been returned to it's former glory. Thorin has taken his rightful place as king and life is returning to normal for the people of Erebor. But a new battle is to come, the battle for the hearts of a certain Hobbit and Dwarf. Can the Company get these two together? What is to grow between the two of them?</p><p>ON HIATUS/PERMANENT HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a Hobbit/Bagginshield story. I'm not much of a writer, but I have many Hobbit related ideas that I hope to turn into stories someday. With the help of my writing partner Neonfartiez I am happy to bring you this story. We hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> I'm new to this site and I'm still trying to figure it out, so sorry if my tags aren't good. ^^;

A year have passed since the battle for Erebor, the dead were buried and life was slowly returning to the land. Thorin was crowned king, taking his rightful place on the throne. The battle made him realize what was important, having almost lost his own life and his nephews. He asked Bilbo for forgiveness and to spend life with him in Erebor. The hobbit couldn't decline. The company began placing bets on when the two would go the next step and start courting the other. The two have yet to do so, just simple smiles and nods to each other in the halls. Gentle and quick touches to the shoulder. Thorin had even given Bilbo a room in the royal courters for his service to the crown. Which Bilbo refused for a long time, until Thorin talked him into excepting it. During this time, Fili and Kili started getting restless, they were going to get those two to admit their love to each other.

* * *

 

Bilbo had settled atop his feather stuffed bed, a little fortress of books stacked around him from the dwarven library Ori had so kindly picked out for him, no doubt he had meticulously translated them all from Khuzdul to common tongue to preserve the ancient books of their ancestors for future generations to come. Bilbo just had to keep himself busy with Thorin still signing papers for Lake Town's gold share, on top of that the gold needed to rebuild Dale to its former glory and more just as the great king promised. Bilbo had asked many times if he could assist the King with his duties but to no avail. He was shrugged off with a soft tussle of his hair partnered with a gentle smile that made him question either to be angry that he (a well respected fully grown hobbit no less!) was being treated like a child or to lean into the friendly touch.

Sighing wistfully he unearthed his nose from the gardening book he was so rooted too. The thought of growing even moss in the dark, dusky, dim lit place that the dwarfs called home was impossible, let alone tomatoes! Needing endless sunlight and care, how would they ever flourish? He had brought this topic up to Thorin on a few occasions, stating how the Dwarves need their own way of growing food. Dale was not yet ready to begin planting or harvesting anything at the moment, the land still ruined from Smaug's desolation. Thorin taking Bilbo's decisions on high regard (Most likely do to the way he had treated him) quickly agreed to this. Sending out plans to remodel a place just for Bilbo to have his own green house with all he needed. But Bilbo wondered, wasn't this a bit much more than a fourteenth of the share of wealth? They would need to buy highly polish mirrors to reflect the sun into the cavern, an area mined deep into the stone to make way for dirt and the roots that would worm their way down in search of nutrient, a whole shipment of seeds needed to be bought to start for a reliable food source. He knew that the Durin line held a lot of wealth, but surely not that much along with all the other people needed to be helped.

With a sigh Bilbo got off his bed, stretching and popping his back. It was almost time for second breakfast and he thought he'd ask Bombur what was cooking. As he went down the bright polished halls of the kingdom he was suddenly pulled aside by the Durin brothers.

"Hello, Uncle Bilbo" the raven haired dwarf grinned at him.

Bilbo sputtered, "Told you not to call me that.." he blushed.

"Thought you'd like to know your garden arrangements have been sent out." Fili informed as he vagely gestured down the hall with a flourish of his hand.

"Better make your way down there now ey'?" His younger brother said, still with that suspicious grin curled on his face, one that made Bilbo arch his eye brow.

"I guess I'll make my way down there now." He thought aloud "Give them my knowledge on to which soil to use hmm?" he murmured shouldering his way past the sly boys.

"Have fun!" called out Kili followed by a rather loud "ow, what was that for!".

Chuckling to himself Bilbo was reminded of his younger family, always fighting, over his property... Hair fuzzed feet found their way to the would be gardens of Erebor, the large extensive cave was infact quite humid. He was too lost in the thoughts of his plans for the grand given space that he didn't notice when a certain dwarf was stood just next to him, his mouth upturned to an amused smirk watching the gawking hobbit next to him.

"Do you like it Halfing?" a low voice murmured, causing Bilbo to jump.

"T-Thorin! I..I..I didn't see you there."

The dwarf king chuckles, "Indeed. What do you think? I had them pick out the best opening for you. Will your plants grow here? If not, I can make plans to search for a better spot." Bilbo looks away from him, hoping his blush couldn't be seen in the dark cave. Confound it! He's been around Thorin many times, why does he have to start blushing now?

"Uh..yes..I..I believe so..but we just have to see of course. You can give plants love, but they decide if they want to grow." he chuckles nervously. He hadn't been left alone with Thorin for a long time now, usually they are with others when they are around each other. Those small hallway smiles that made his heart beat loudly, the simple touches that made his cheeks burn. They haven't had alone time together since he almost lost the king to his wounds.

Putting those dark memories behind him, Bilbo tilted his head to gaze at the dwarven king who he found was warmly smiling down to him "I'm pleased that you are happy with the arrangements." Thorin said as he unclasped his hands from behind his back, and placed one atop Bilbo's shoulder, shaking the hobbit from the spell of Thorin's stormy eyes.

Bilbo cleared his throat to reply "Yes, yes well errm I'm very pleased, but don't you think this a bit too much for me?"

Thorin looked upon Bilbo with a quizzical look "Why is that Master Baggins? You deserve more than I could ever give!" Thorin told him.

"Erm... I don't think you understand" Bilbo paused "I'd be happy to help you get your people a healthy garden going...but..this would be to big of a gift just for me...It's likely that I won't stay here forever...I know I said that I would...but...I have already been gone from home for quite a long time...I can't leave Bag-End in the hands of my relatives...who knows what will happen to it.." Trailing off Bilbo stopped completely at how much the handsome dwarves face had fallen during that sentence. The Mirth in the dwarves azure eyes replaced by sorrow.

"It would hurt me to see you go Halfling." Thorin all but growled out "Are you sure about this?" The question rang through his mind, as much as he wanted to stay in Erebor, with the friends he had grown so fond of...some more then others. But he knew he could never win the kings affections. He would have to take a wife and produce heirs to his kingdom someday.

And though it was true, both Hobbit males and females could produce young. He doubted Thorin want any half hobbit heir, even if he did, he didn't want to cause him any trouble with outraged dwarves who didn't like the idea. "Yes...that would be best..I..I thank you for allowing me to stay here, Erebor truly is beautiful and I am happy to see it returned to you and your people...but...I should be planning on leaving sometime soon...Bag-End...don't want any of my cousins getting a hold of it..." he chuckled sadly, "I...Thorin..." _I love you,_ he wished he could just say those three words "...thank you..for everything..really.." he looks down, not able to look into his eyes.

Lifting the hand from Bilbo's shoulder Thorin hooked a finger under the hobbits chin, forcing him to make eye contact with the steely eyes of the mighty king of Erebor, who was currently looking at him dreamily. Wait, no! Dreamy doesn't sound right... "E-eh Thorin?" Eyes flickering around to look any were but the face that was oh so close to his. With those eyes, god those eyes could be as harsh as a raging storm. Since staying in Erebor he had only been graced with the kindest of gazes, the delicate touches he thought not a dwarf could bistoew upon another, rough beings with rough customs. Thorin had quite blatently gone about changing how he was with the halfling, warm hugs instead of cracking foreheads together as a sign of greeting or a gentle touch of the shoulder instead of a smack to the back with such impact you would be winded. You see Bilbo had noticed these things, the little conciderations Thorin had taken in just for him with his quite humble way of life, it was tearing him apart. Who was he to ask after the love of a dear friend, a king atop of that?! He had taken too much from him already.

Too buried in his thoughts to realise Thorins face was growing nearer to his, he startled when he felt a soft touch of their foreheads together, Thorins azures never drawing away from his forest verdents. Backing away Thorin chuckled brushing a thumb over the bottom lip of Bilbos slight agape mouth, a content look he wore upon his face "A crying shame then." a tilt of Bilbos head carried on his sentence. "I shall miss having my burglar within my castle, perhaps you will change your mind yet hmm?" the rumbling voice mused. "Good day, Bilbo." Thorin turned on his heels, swiftly leaving behind a confused if so slightly distraught hobbit.

Bilbo gulps and turned around, watching as he walked away. "...Thorin.." he whispers, letting his back fall against the cave wall. His heart racing as he tried to recover from what just happened. Why did he look at him like that? Why must he do those things to him. Why does he break his heart with the soft and warm touches, knowing there can never be any love behind them. He choked back a sob as he moves his finger over his lip where he touched.

* * *

 

Fili and Kili where meanwhile grinning at their uncle as he passed them, "Hello Uncle,"

"Yes, hello. See our little hobbit lately?" The blonde grinned. Thorin caught himself before answering, those boys were up to something.

Thorin Grumbled "Aye, that I did." This triggered a badly hid snicker from Kili which was silenced by his elder brother with a quick swat to his ear.

"So tell us Uncle," Fili started "Why is Bilbo nervous around you?" a sly smirk creeper soon his face as he watched Thorin's eyes widen with surprise.

"Nervous? Why I don't know, it was my thinking he is naturally flustered..." he trailed off, hadn't he made himself weary of his actions towards the fidgety little one?

"Aye!" Kili piped up "Maybe even scared? We heard Hobbits have a completely different set of customs for everything!" fanning his palms out just like he would when he told a ghost story.

The elder of the two tuned in "That's right! There's table manners, greetings, merry making..." Fili paused "Courting, marriage, gender roles, it's all different over there, perhaps get Gandalf to teach you Bilbo's Hobbity ways eh?" winking to Thorin, Fili took of trailed by a childishly smirking Kili bright red from holding in laughter.

Thorin blushed lightly, "..I don't see the point...he is leaving m-" he pauses at the boys grinning at him, "...leaving here anyway...he wishes to go back to the Shire..." he half growled out.

The brothers looked at each other, "Did you tell him you wished for him to stay?" Kili asked.

"Yes, uncle. We all know you want him to stay here, you gave him one of the best rooms we have." the elder brother pointed out.

Thorin shoots them a glare, which soon softens "...of course I do...but I can't force him..he clearly has had enough with dwarves..."

Once again Fili had a badly disguised smirk on his lips "Well then my dear uncle..." Fili started with a patronizing tone "You'd best give him reason to stay!" Mahal's beard how that boy could tease, he would get him back later, but there was work to be done.

* * *

 

Large furred feet hurriedly made their way around the cave instructing on to what? He wouldn't know. Bilbo's body and mouth working for him as his mind was elsewhere, thinking of the feather light touches to his skin. Those touches did not follow Dwarven custom! Rough grabbing, head knocking and hard hits were characteristic of the dwarfs, but what he was given didn't follow.

He was being treated like a child again, incapable of holding his own. _That's probably why Thorin had a garden built for me_ Bilbo thought. Through out the journey to reclaim Erebor he was coddled, given minor tasks to perform as they thought he wasn't able. Even collecting water he would have the pale whisked away from his hands with the typical phrase 'Let me help you with that little hobbit', he was a fully grown hobbit! He should be treated like any other! With Thorin babying him too?! He would enjoy being home once and for all... but leaving the friend he had a perpetual amount of respect for, who had turned into the dwarf he had an overflowing brew of love for. That's what killed him inside.

To probably never see those piercing blue eyes again, the long raven hair that was just the right length. Too never hear his deep voice, the grumble of his laugh. Not even his scent, which he had grown comfort in. The smell of earth, not Hobbit earth, but of rocks and stone, even the smell of the smithing the dwarves were known for. It made his heart ache, the thought of walking away from him forever. But was it better to just stay here and be treated as a soft flower by that same person he has come to love? He faced a bloody dragons! He's fought in the battle the same as they did! And in case Thorin had forgot, he did save his life before. Bilbo closes his eyes and signs, "Confounded dwarf..." he turned and left the cave, returning to the polished floor of the grand kingdom. He quickly rubbed his eyes dry, trying to ignore the still tingling feeling of Thorin's touch.

* * *

 

Heavy leather boots made echos throughout the tall hallways of the castle, as Thorin hastily made his way to his quarters, Mahal was he drained from everything he had this day. Groaning, Thorin remembered what the following week had in store; He had to train the new dwarves for the city guard, then plan with an even spread around the city a route for the few guards left, (thank god with help from his shield brother Dwalin) listen to the requests of his people still settling into the grand carved out mountain he ruled and come to an agreement on what he could do, have a meeting with the rantings of the many guild masters in the city, (Masons, Forgers, Farmers, Traders, Warriors) followed by a meeting with the council members for the well being of Erebor and it's people. By the Gods how he dreaded that meeting! The Guild Masters were hard working people that he could understand, just as he was when he built his life before reclaiming Erebor, toiling tirelessly over hot metal to feed his nephews and family, but the council members were a different matter... They were the noble dwarves of the city, older and wiser than he, educated in running and keeping their own houses in check. He would never admit it, the brave, stone heart king he was. He was anxious when it came to the matter of politics, if he said something he would look that same as if he left Balin to say everything. A Fool.

Thorin was snapped out of his thought as someone walked into him. He blinks and looks behind him, finding the Hobbit straighting his cloths "I'm terribly sorry, lost in thought, didn't see...oh...Thorin.." Bilbo looks up, blushing some as he cleared his throat "..um...Hello again..sorry...was just heading back to my room.."

Thorin watches him, suddenly remembering his nephews words. "..it's alright...I'm heading that way as well...lot of paper work I have to do..."

Bilbo nods, "Course...only been a year since this place was won back...still much to do to fix it back up.."

Thorin nods, "Yes..uh...have a lot to do...training, making sure everyone is settling In..."

Bilbo nods, the hall returning to an awkward silent. "..well..I..I won't keep you waiting..." The hobbit doesn't look into his eyes as he speaks, "..I...I'll just be going.." As he walks past him, Thorin's mind acted on it's own and he grabbed the Hobbit's hand.

An intense gaze formed in Thorin's eyes. The stress and sleep deprivation apparent from how sunken in they were to be paired with the dark circles, giving him a more menacing demeanor. Thinking carefully on what he could say, he needed Bilbo to stay longer, he needed more time with him. He needed to begin the courting ritual! "I wish for your presence in the council meeting...uh...the members could use the extensive knowledge your people have for a bountiful crop." Thorins hastily rumbled out at a gaping Bilbo.

The Hobbit was shocked, though Thorin had always welcomed his input, he had never allowed him to attend the council's meetings. All he could do was nod, "Well I spose I won't pack then eh?" he chuckled nervously looking up to Thorin a few times, never meeting his stare "Erm, I'll go then..." Shrugging his arm from the Kings grasp the patter of hobbit feet could be heard behind him. Oh Mahal how would he ever woo this infuriating yet wonderful creature!

Thorin groans and leans his back against the wall, would dwarf courting even work on him? Would he even except his weapon? Would he know what it means to except it? What if he does and turned him down? He pulls at the edge of his hair, "...I need to learn about Hobbit courting...giving Bilbo jewels and weapons won't work...he does not care for such things...not for riches and strength of a courter..." He needed to read up on this topic some more, he would have to send for Ori to bring him books on Hobbit courtship, while he went through his paper work for the meeting. He sighed, another sleepless night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of What Does Your Garden Grow. We do not know how many chapters this story will have, but we hope that it continues for a long time. We will try to get the next chapter up as soon as we can. 
> 
> Other pairings should make their way into the story, or at least be hinted at. I have high hopes for this story, with many wonderful ideas for it.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions or some pointers, I'd love to hear them. I really want to improve my writing.
> 
> Art cover was made by the lovely closetshipping on tumblr. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin worries about his courtship with Bilbo, and the council meeting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter two. We are so sorry for the long wait, my co-author Neonfartiez has had a full schedule and hasn't had the time to work on it. But we hope that we don't leave you waiting this long every chapter. None the less, we hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

"I can't do it! I just can't do it!" Thorin's voice rang through his room as he paced back and forth.

"Now it is not that bad Thorin." Dwalin's voice grumbled.

"Yes it is! Oh why does it have to start with that! Anything but this!"

Ori smiles at him, trying to comfort him "We can help you your majesty, just a few simple steps."

Fili and Kili watched their uncle from the chairs they were in, puffing on their pipes "Aye uncle, I mean, it could be a lot worse."

Thorin groans, "But why does Hobbit courting have to start off with a dance!"

Dwalin rolled his eyes and grumbled "Come now cousin, you dance with Dís at the royal gala every year. Your mother is the one who taught you how to grace the ball room remember?" Startled by a thick ageing book thudding onto the grand oak desk he was hunched in grimace at Ori chimed in "I had a little rummage through the libary and found this odd little book on hobbits habits!" giggling at his little rhyme. Staring in wonder at the so called 'little' book Thorin dared to brush the seem of it, reading it's title ' Hobbit traditions and tendencies '.

"I heard hobbit gift flowers to each other!" Kili exclaimed "Each flower has a different meaning when then weave them together, Bilbo was telling me how his mother had her courting flowers dried and pressed into a book." Kili looked like he could blabber all day but Fili cut in.

"Aye but flowers come later! It's the dance uncle has to worry about first, do you need our help?" Questioned Fili but they all knew the stubbornness of the king, he refused directions to Bag End and got lost twice!

"I know I have danced before. But Hobbit dance a lot more then we do! That gala is just once a year in celebration of the birth of our kingdom. Hobbits have parties everyday almost." Thorin exclaimed.

Kili nods, "That's true, Bilbo went on about those parties a lot. About the Winter festival, the Autumn, Spring, Summer. Hobbits party about everything."

Fili kicked his brother's leg lightly to shut him up, "I'm sure it'll be fine uncle, all we have to do is get Bilbo to except the dance from you and have it go smoothly."

Thorin sat down on the bed and rubbed his beard, "But what if we dance different? What if I mess up? I'll look like a fool in front of everyone, a king being turned down.." He didn't know what he would do if Bilbo refused his courtship, if he made a fool of himself in front of the kingdom.

Dwalin sighed, eyes rolling almost comically "Now Thorin this isn't like you, we both know you have worries and fears but you don't act like this!" Dwalin gestured to him palms splayed, Killi and Filli nodded in agreement

"Aye! What happened to our grumpy uncle?" Killi laughed even as Filli smacked his shoulder, snickering himself.

Ori looks at the three of them, "It's because he is in love! So don't be teasing him about it. You'd be nervous to if this was your One." his eyes dart to Dwalin, then back at Thorin.

Thorin nods at Ori in thanks, then set his hands on his knees "Ah well," choosing his next words carefully he steeled himself for his answer, straightening his back returning his face to an unreadable calm "I do believe my actions have been a wee bit overreacted, you are right, just a silly dance." He smiled at his nephews and cousin "What is the worst to happen hm?"

"Weeeelll..." Kili starts, but he was shutted up by a swat at his ear by his brother.

Dwalin gives a booming laugh, helping Ori with his many books as they ready themselves to leave. They all chuckled at him, walking out the room with mutterings of 'Glad you see reason' and 'Knew you had it in you!' but that was all muffled as Thorin had worries of his own, he may not outwardly show it but he was worried sick. A dance?! He could remember what it was like being taught by his mother. She was patient but he never did truly match the grace and majesty she held on the ball room floor, her royal blue gown flowing behind her as she effortlessly glided across the expanse of the grand tall halls of Erebor. He was awkward at best, but that surely wouldn't stop him being with his One, but the question was, would Bilbo accept?

* * *

 

Working late into the day and skipping lunch (which is rare for a dwarf) Thorin studied every aspect of Bilbo's people and their culture. Who would know one little flower had so much meaning, and when paired with another or a half dozen more could bring a hole new meaning to it all. Similar to our braids Thorin thought, he would have to teach his halfling about the braids and their meanings...No not his yet, but he would have fun teaching and learning in turn with Bilbo, if he ever got the chance. Gandalf was right, you could learn everything there is to learn about a Hobbit in one day. But it couldn't be this simple, there were three easy steps in Hobbit courting. But Bilbo wasn't an ordinary Hobbit.

His hair fell over his shoulders as he sighed, shutting the huge book. "I'll have to set up a festival, I can't very much ask him to dance without a place to dance at. The first step of courting has to be seen by others. I'll just have to bring it up during the meeting..." he paused, "...eh...the meeting!" he set the book to the side and jumped out of bed. How could he forget about the council meeting? He made a big deal about Bilbo attending it and he forgot? What kind of king was he! He grabbed his blue robe off of the chair and ran to the door.

As he flung open the door, he was met with Ori seated in a chair just beside his room. When the scribe heard the door open he smiled, "Dwalin had me sit watch, he knew you'd be to focused to remember the meeting. Don't worry, you're not late. I was just about ready to come get you."

Thorin sighs, standing up straight "yes...uh...yes thank you..."

Ori nods, "It's no trouble, we're all here to help...so don't be so stressed...we all faced a dragon, you facing Bilbo in courtship isn't that scary." he giggles, "Well yes, guess he can be scary like a dragon at times. But you'll see, you'll sweep him off his big hairy feet"

Thorin's fist tightened, the loyalty of his company never cease to amaze him "...again, thank you my friend." he put a gentle touch to his shoulder as he made his way pass him, "Oh! And can you pick up some things for me?" he put a list into his hand, "...just in case the dance does work out.."

Dimpled cheeks pulled into a fond grin as Ori took the scrap of paper from the Kings hand. "Hobbit tradition states another cannot pick the flowers for you" Thorin frowns and opens his mouth to reply, but Ori stops him with a hand jester "I'll see what I can do," he said calmly "I can get them delivered and potted, ready for you to pick sire."

Thorin face stayed stern, but his eyes beamed "Thank you, do so and make plans for the royal festival. I plan on bring it up during the meeting and making it so."

Ori nods, bowing his head as the king left, doing so himself soon after. As he walked back to the library, he caught a glimpse of Dwalin, casting his eyes down in a hopeless attempt in hiding the heat rising in his cheeks.

Dwalin looks at the scribe as he walked past him, his sharp eyes catching the note "What you have there lad?" Ori stops and nervously smiles at the Captain of the Guards, "Just a list from Thorin, he asked me to order a few things for him."

The larger dwarf grunted, "Forgot about the meeting didn't he? Spent to much time buried in that book ye gave him." Ori blushed, looking down at the paper Thorin had given him "Aye, he did. He really is worried about this, worrying about every detail. I haven't seen him like this in a while now. But I understand. Anyone would fear rejection, especially from your One."

Dwalin looks at him, "Hm? Guess that is true. But I say go for it, they are your One and you're not getting another shot. Once they are gone, you can't get them back. So give them a flower or a rock or whatever crazy method you have to do."

Ori opens his mouth to reply, but shuts it with a blush. He gives a quick nod to Dwalin and hurries off. Dwalin watched as Ori trundle out the hall, braids bobbing as he went; that little scribe's as cute as a button! He was just a hypocrite, if it was as easy as he just said, why hasn't he done anything yet? With heavy boots he made his way down the great halls to the council room, he pivoted to see Thorin striding to make a stop in front of him. Thorin stood there for a moment, he had hoped he would get a word in with Dwalin about the festival that needed to be planned. But it seems the council members had decided other wise, as they filtered in through the gargantuan council hall door built to withstand any battering ram but elaborately decorated with elegant dwarven patterns in silver, plated in places with swirling greens of malachite and encrusted with polished red jasper.

As the council members claimed their seats along with their king they exchanged polite bows of their heads, Thorin barely registered these tipping his chin to answer them but his eyes scanned the room for a certain hobbit.

The rest of the members made their way in, Bilbo was the last behind the crowd, wringing his hands. Bilbo's eyes nervously darted around the hall at the other members or at the sheer height of the structure Thorin could only guess, but the halfling did seem interested in the ceilings with in Erebor laden with diamonds carefully set in place to reflect light into the dusky halls of the mountain. He would have to teach him about that sometime he thought, a hint of a fond smile graced his cheeks, you're at a council meeting you fool! Act like the steely king you are so rumored to be!

When everyone was finally seated Thorin began the meeting by welcoming everyone then he heard out and dicussed the matters within their fair city and others: Ered Luin, the Iron Hills, Gondor, even the Shire was mentioned to which Bilbo was asked about the security of the growth of the crops and if trade routes could be put into motion. Bilbo thankfully took a seat beside him, Thorin would not have to raise his voice above the others to discuss matters. The topic of the Shire led to the festivities the jolly people held there, many of the members were hanging off of Bilbo's every word as he talked of drinking, dancing and plates stacked so high with food just looking would make you feel fit to burst! Seeing the opportunity Thorin delved in.

"Would it not bring people together to have celebrations of our own?" Looking around the table Thorin was pleased with the results he'd gotten; nodding, some dwarves slamming their tankards down in agreement whilst some shouting their aproval, this aparantly needed toasting to because everyone held their various beverages to the ceiling cheered and proceeded to gulp them down, the liquids trickling from the corners of their mouths and down their beards.

"So what would the burglar recommend eh? Since hobbits are the lords of parties!" One long bearded dwarf chuckled, cheeks and stumpy rose ruddy with joy, accompanyed with a bit too much ale Thorin suspected.

Bilbo thought for a moment, looking around at all the drinking robed dwarves "Well..." he cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable about the drunk dwarf so close to him "we usually start the festivities early and have it late into the night. We all take part in the making of the feast. Bringing cakes and pies, meats and all types of fresh fruits and vegetables." he motions to himself, "I was in charge of the tomatoed goods, for mine were the most prized in Hobbiton." he straightened himself out, blushing slightly from his boasting "Well anyway, other then the feasts, we have dancing. We have music playing as we all dance, the Hornblowers were the best...well...horn blowers" he chuckles, "we have quite marry music and dances."

Thorin listens to the Hobbit's words with interact, "You will have to show us just how Hobbits dance Master Baggins." trying to drop a subtle hit to the burglar, "I'm sure we'll all enjoy what your culture can bring us." Thorin's eyes dart down the table as a dirty blonde dwarf, who has been sitting quickly at the end of the table, scoffs. "..is there something the matter Fegnus"

The dwarf sat his cup down, "No, tis nothing your majesty, just I don't find the idea of skipping around like a Halfling that enjoyable as the rest of ye." he looks around the table, "We have one celebration a year, just one. Down right insultin to even think we should just have one to have one." He spat, looking down the table at Bilbo. Whose mouth was half open, as if trying to form words.

"..w-we..we very well do have reasons for.." but he wouldn't get his sentence out, for Fegnus butting in.

"And another thing, we don't need any Halfling bringing any of its worry free party planning into our city. The king has already wasted space for your silly garden!"

Thorin shot up in his seat at that, causing Bilbo to jump "Do you doubt my decision Fegnus? For if it wasn't for this 'good for nothing' Halfling as you call him, you wouldn't even be sitting in these halls."

The dwarf scoffs, "You all keep sayin that, but I have trouble believing this creature is the hero of the dwarves. He's as hairless as a babe, he can't be much older then a young whelp."

Bilbo's face was red, either out of anger or embarrassment, perhaps both "I am not a whelp, I'm 50 years old!" the Hobbit exclaimed.

The dwarf laughs, "Like I said! Just a young thing, probably can't even hold a sword right!" He laughs.

If looks could kill, Fegnus would be nothing but ash by the way Thorin glared at him "It is by his sword that I am here before you today!" He snarled, "if it wasn't for his quick thinking none of us would have even made it to the mountain. And even once we reached it, that battle would have gone a lot worse if it wasn't for him!" Bilbo's eyes widen as he stared at Thorin, he understood why the king would be upset, but not this physically angry. "And another thing, both me and my nephews would be dead if it wasn't for his actions. So don't you doubt the strength of this creature, he has a lot more then you can offer, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." The rest of the council was quite as they watched their king, who looked like he was about to behead the smirking dwarf.

Bilbo grabs Thorin's arm, seeing that the king was ready to jump across the table if he didn't stop him "..Thorin, please, sit down. It's quite alright, I'm not affected by his words. If I was, I could handle it myself. As you know I can very well hold an argument. There is no need to defend me." he murmurs, "Lets just continue the meeting...without anymore interruptions.."

Thorin looks down at Bilbo, slowly calming down by his gentle touch. He nods and lowers himself back down into his seat, "Very well...if that is what you wish...but say the word...and I'll take action against him.." he whispers to him, eyes darting down the table at the dwarf that insulted his One.

Bilbo sighs and shakes his head, an amused smile on his lips "Honestly, you dwarves don't always have to go to violence."

The king cleared his throat and nodded, heart fluttering at the Hobbit's smile. He placed his hands on the table, "Now...if everyone doesn't have anything else to add, then I'd say we are done here. And we can start the preparations for the festival at once.." Fegnus kept a daggering stare on Bilbo as Thorin spoke, the rest of the council murmuring to themselves in agreement. Thorin gives a quick nod and stands, "..then I announce this meeting adjured, we shall meet again in the next couple of weeks to discuss how the preparations are going. My scribe will deliver a list of items we shall need in the next couple of days."

The council all stood and respectfully bowed to Thorin, all except for Fegnus, and made their way out of the meeting hall. Bilbo smiled and gives a bow of his own, before leaving Thorin to himself. Thorin sighed heavily once the doors had shut close, closing his hands together and resting them against his chin as he lost himself again in thought.

* * *

 

When padding his way out the hall, Bilbo was pursued by the merry dwarf still with a joyous grin on his face.

"Ah Bilbo was it?" The ruddy cheeked dwarf questioned, clapping the bewildered hobbit on the shoulder as Bilbo nodded. "Well met, I have heard much about you and your journey with the King. Quite a tale! My name is Bakrov, my wife and I run the bakery just off of the main street of the second story, me and my family would be more than happy to help with the festival!" Bakrov finished with a light chuckle that shook his slightly domed belly. Another dwarf came behind a jolly Bakrov with a pleased demeanor.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us brother?" Oh my they do look similar: the red tinted cheeks, the crinkled corners of their eyes and the podgy stomachs clasped with belts of the same seal. Bilbo wipes the confused look from his face and remembers his manners, finally joining them with a cheerful smile of his own reaching out to shake both their hands as Bakrov acquainted them.

"Yes yes, this is my younger brother Lankrov!" Exclaimed Bakrov reaching a hand up firmly on the back of his brothers neck forcefully knocking their heads together in affection. "Lankrov my clever baby brother, owns the distillery on the fourth story of Erebor! One of the best in the whole of the city!" Lankrov scoffs at his more than proud brother, and his cheeks turn an impossibly darker shade of red when Bilbo's eyes light up when he remembers a large tavern, partnered with a large barn looking structure made from stone, chiseled in detail to be textured like wood.

"Krov's, that grand place?" He chirps. "Why is looks spectacular! I would simply love to have a tour of the distillery, I never thought stone could be so homely looking." Bilbo finishes, the tavern reminded him of The Green Dragon back home with it's lively atmosphere, people willing to share a story or two. Beneath Lankrov's beard he grinned baring his teeth.

"I would be happy to, you must come as my brother and I wish to supply the festivities with our produce!" Lankrov announced, his guttural accent bellowed around the halls, leaving a delighted Bilbo all but bouncing on the spot like a child promised sweet treats.

"You must come by to plan the arrangements, both our families will be joining for dinner the day after tomorrow." Bakrov explained. "We will be more than happy to discuss everything, until then friend." The eldest of the two stated as he waved off the burglar with a chipper smile followed by his mousy blonde brother. "Well met Bilbo! A tour and a drink on me when you next show you face on the fourth story!"

Bilbo waves them off and all but skips when he hurries off back to his room. Plans need to be made!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for yet again posting so late, my writing partner was not feeling well lately and again are schedules don't go over well. This chapter is more of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I promise I will try and get the next chapter up sooner, and get some Bagginshield in it. Thank you all for the bookmarks and kudos, I really appreciate the support for this.

Bilbo ducked and weaved through the bustling crowded markets of Erebor, why did he have to be invited on a market day? He had had just about enough of cumbersome boots treading on his hair covered feet for a life time, just making the journey down to the fourth tier of the great carven stone mountain was a task in its self, let alone finding the bakery over the many taller heads of it's occupants.

"Ah finally!" He huffed, the words on the stone arch stated that this was in fact the main street of the fourth floor.  
All but diving into the side road Bilbo sought out his destination. Luckily the street didn't have a squashed stone path but one he could see relatively through, a swinging painted sign, well above the heads the heads of bystanders showed a loaf of bread being sliced, surrounded by cakes topped with cherries and icing with the letters in a sort of homey text stating "Bakrov's Bakery"

Upon opening the door a little bell tinkled sounding his arrival as he was welcomed with the smells of freshly baked goods from the produce on display, still warm the oven it seemed as they were golden brown and steaming around the room carrying their tantalizing scent with them.  
Apple strudels sprinkled with almonds; Gingerbread dwarves iced with armour and beards; a hole pallet of colourfully decorated cakes and so many other baked goods that would make your mouth water. It was glorious

Bilbo snapped back to reality when a red headed dwarf with a great big cast iron bowl under her arm caught his attention, mixing away at a batter she cheerfully said, "Anything you fancy darlin'?" A look of realisation lit up her face, honey eyes wide she exclaimed. "Oh, forgive me sir! You must be Mr. Baggins, come in come in set yourself down dear." Bilbo was lead behind the counter and through the almost sweltering heat of the kitchens.

"Please call me Bilbo, sorry I don't seem to know your name?" He asked following her down the hallway into what he assumed would be the main house, glad for the heat leaving his back.

"Elnór my dear, now would you like a nice cup of tea?" God this woman must read minds Bilbo thought.

He nods eagerly, "Yes, thank you." He looks around the room as he found himself a seat, settling down in a large round chair. It was carved out of stone, but surprisingly comfortable. The room itself was simple, but lovely in his opinion. It wasn't as royal as the room Thorin had given him, with the fine wood chairs and duck feather blankets. But it was homely. Elnór soon returns with a cup and saucer, "Here you are dear, drink up." She set herself down in the long carved couch across from him, "Hope it is too your liking, do Hobbit drink that kind?" She asks.

Bilbo takes a sip from his cup and smiles, it felt warm going down his throat "It's lovely, thank you." Bilbo finally had a good look at his host. She was a short dwarf, with long red hair that fell almost to her waist, a simple braid hung beside her ear. Her chin was lased with small strands of hair, adding to the sculpture of her face. Her belly was rounded, though rounded in a way that caught Bilbo's eye. It didn't look like common fat, it was perfectly rounded in the middle. Now what was he doing? How rude of him to stare like that at his host. Especially at someone's weight. She was just a dwarf, some are rather on the heavy side. That shouldn't be any surprise to him, since he traveled with Bombur. But still...

Elnor looks at him and smiles when his eyes look to the side, "We are expecting" she answers his unasked question, "the little one is just three months along now."

Bilbo looks up at her, "Oh! Well that is great, you must be very happy."

She nods, "But of course, children are a blessing, and are such a rarity in these times. I'm sure you know of the lacking of dwarf women. For a dwarf to be expecting one, it is honored. Thorin has already given me and my husband his blessings. The first dwarf child to be born since Erebor as been returned."

His eyes lit up with excitement at the thought. "Oh the first born of Erebor! You must let me give you some special tea leaves from the Shire, it does wonders to help that bun in the oven." Bilbo snickered at his own joke. "Papa would make it for Mother everyday. Hot, cold with ice and lemon on a sunny day, even used as a base for a summer fruits soup! Oh I loved it when made his fruit soup. Mother used to say 'You're mad you are it's called juice you silly thing!'" chuckling fondly he continued with his wave fond of nostalgia, "but Papa would always reply 'Ah but my dear, I have mine in a bowl hot or cold, fermented or not, I've never known a soup to have strawberries AND mint in it, so my family shall have what no other will. A fruit soup!'"

He takes a sip from his cup, "Not only does it takes good, but it helps with the pain as the months go on as well. Mother told me that birthing me was the worst of it all. Apparently birthing me was so painful mother never wanted another. Even father said he wouldn't do it for her even if they were both of the same gender!" he laughed heartily. "Oh! But I am not familiar with dwarf birthing, so maybe it's not painful with you. I don't mean to worry you." he waves his hand at her. Bilbo didn't notice the look of Elnór's face as he carried on with his ramblings about his family, a look torn between bewilderment and horror.

Bilbo finished off his banter, sipping his tea with a sad but fond smile, looking at his gracious host the smile was replaced with a look of alarm, he tilted his head puzzled by this. "Elnór what ever is the matter?" her mouth was open in disbelief, blinking a few times she replied.

"Mahal's beard either I'm getting old or you've gone mad!" she carried on when Bilbo gave her yet another puzzled frown. "Your father giving birth?! That must be a mistake!" Finished the darrowdam chuckling sipping her tea.

"Oh no I made no fault, it's very common for males to give birth. Well it used to be, most now choose to be with females. But we still get a couple of them now and again. And one can carry a child just as easy as any of the females can." Bilbo finished his tea. "Why last time summer when I was home, the Horntoes had twins! Healthy baby boys." Bilbo looked to her to see if that answered it but apparently the red head had more questions.

"So you're telling me hobbit males can carry and birth children?! Her eyes widened for a moment, but then closing them shaking her head downwards. "Well, I guess I can say I certainly never knew that about your kind Bilbo, I must of seemed extremely rude before!" she sighed hanging her head in shame.

"Oh no please you never knew, besides our race must look quite silly held up to every other race, males able to carry young. How peculiar must that sound to you?" He chatted trying to get a lighter tone to show he wasn't offended.

"My apologies none the less." Elnór said bowing her chin gracefully. "Now some more tea? Bakrov should be home soon, he's roasting up a wonderful honeyed smoked ham. Oh I just can't wait!" Elnór gave a happy squeal as she trotted off to fetch another pot of tea for her guest. Bilbo chuckles fondly, the warm talk of food reminding him of home.

Giving the room a further scan of the room Bilbo found that the walls were lined with beautifully embroidered wall hangings, ranging from ancient and faded to what might of been weeks old with bright and intricate stitching. Sewn in the canvas were flowers, weapons, helms and other complicated patterns that made his mind swirl. Upon these beautiful obviously family heirlooms were paintings of what he thought might be the generations of the Krovs'. He looked to the newest edition to the wall seeing a certain jolly dwarf still with some sign of dirty blonde hair, his arm around Elnór who was equally as happy her arms cradling the babe they would soon be having, both with a mischievous glint in their honey comb eyes. Oh what it would be like to have a family Bilbo thought fondly.

He always thought of settling down, but he could never find someone to settle down with. But of course he was a respected Hobbit, and he had many suiters. But none ever felt right to him, he felt like they were all after his wealth and home. He sighs heavily, no he wouldn't have any of this. He couldn't. It was just the way things were. He would go back to the Shire soon, and live out the rest of his days alone.

He was snapped out of his thought by the door opening, Bakrov walking in "Elnor my dear, I am home." He takes off his heavy robe, smiling when he spots the Hobbit "Ah! Bilbo, great to see you, so glad you could come." He trugs over to him, sitting himself down on the stone couch "So sorry I am late, more festival work."

Bilbo chuckles, "I'm sure it will taste great. On the road Bombur's cooking was mainly stew, so now I am glad I can try some real dwarf cooking."

Bakrov smiles, drinking some of his own tea "you will have to show us how Hobbit's cook. I'm sure most of us would love to try some of your recipes."

The Hobbit nods, "I'll be glad too...but..I really don't want to cause anymore trouble, especially to Thorin. He has done enough for me."

Bakrov looks at him firmly, "Now you listen here Master Baggins, you don't go listening to old Fegnus. He is a right old fool. He should respect yah after what yah did. And he has no right telling yah you don't belong here. You deserve the best room and a celebration just for you. For Fegnus wouldn't have the mead he is drinking if it wasn't for you."

Bakrov looks the halfling over wearily "Well shouldn't sweat it lad!" The jolly dwarf says smacking a glum Bilbo on the back "I heard Thorin damn well gave the little scribe, Ori was it? A whole library is what I heard! So don't be fretting over what Fegnus said. You deserve that garden of yours, a much bigger one then you got. So don't go thinking you don't deserve it." He gestures toward the table. "Now go sit, we have much planning to do!"

The evening goes off without a hitch, despite feeling a little out of place in this family gathering at first, he was made to feel welcome beyond measure! Plans for a whole army of kegs of all sorts of different alcohols, bitters to sweets, hops to grapes, were arranged from the distillers around Erebor. Because no dwarf would dream of taking up farming crops they would buy in hops and grapes for some of the strongest wines and ales around!  
The chefs of Erebor had all but lined up to bake the food for the festival since word had gotten round, tailors and toy makers did the same. Brightly colored bunting covered the table, spinning tops whirled about the floors. This would be the biggest merry making the mountain had ever seen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been searching for another writer who would be willing to help me with this. Someone who can make time a few hours a week to work. If anyone is interested, please contact me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please give a kind welcome to my new Co-Author: InsanitysxCreation

Bilbo stumbled as his arms were full of books, his hobbit feet making their way down Erebor's shiny green streets. He was returning all the books Ori had kindly let him borrow, which were quite a few. Hopefully, Ori had more he would think he'd find interesting. He was hoping to find a dwarvish cookbook as well, to help him make both hobbit and dwarf cuisine in next week's festival. He couldn't believe it was so close already. Thorin was even busier than usual with all the planning. Bilbo had hardly talked to any member of the company in weeks, due to them all being busy in their own preparations.

Even he was started to get worn out by all the council meetings. Thorin told him he didn't have to come, but he insisted upon it, in case they needed his point of view for planning. He now understood why Thorin looked so tired all the time: the meetings were nothing but dwarves asking for more share of the gold for their work. Everyone claimed theirs was the one bringing the most money to Erebor, so they each demanded they get a larger share. Utter codswallop.

As he made his way to the library, he passed by his garden, slowing down to take a quick look inside. The room was coming along nicely, already fitted with beautiful glass to let the sun peek inside. Long lines of planters filled the room, bags of dirt ready to open. He just had to wait for his seeds to arrive. His heart ached to get his hands in the dirt again.

He sighed wistfully, thinking of his beautiful garden back at Bag-End. Hamfest was likely still tending to it, even in Bilbo's absence, so the first sprouts of the season would be pushing through the rich soil. Spring was a magical time in the Shire: everything smelled fresh and the soft greens of new leaves and colorful bursts of early flowers were a welcome sight after even the most mild of winters. The smell of freshly turned soil would blow in from the East as farmers prepared their fields for planting. Fauntlings would always be running around underfoot in this season, whooping their joy at being free after being cooped up all winter, packs of them playing mischievous pranks on the adults and picking wildflowers in the fields. Tweens and young hobbits would be turning their minds to courting soon, to dances and stolen kisses under the great Party Tree.

Bilbo idly wondered if there was a book on dwarvish courting rituals, then blushed at his own audacity. Really, even though he felt incredibly attracted to Thorin, it was so highly unlikely that the King Under the Mountain would return the feelings of a lowly gentlehobbit. He sighed and shook his head vigorously, stopping in front of Ori's library. Really, he had no idea where all these fanciful romantic ideas were coming from. He had accepted that he and Thorin would be good friends and that was that.

With a brisk nod and a squaring of his shoulders, Bilbo entered the library. Rows and rows of books spread out before him like the most wonderful of mazes, extending up into a spacious second story. Instantly, the smell of old parchment and ink relaxed him. "Ori? I've brought back the books I borrowed!" He called out.

His eyes wandered around the library, soon spotting the scribe coming out of a back section holding rolls of parchment. "Bilbo, good morning!" Ori chimed, walking up to him and setting the parchment on a nearby table. "Oh, the books, I hope you enjoyed them. You didn't have to return them to soon," he said.

Bilbo shook his head, "It is fine, I finished them and thought I should return them. I enjoyed them very much, they were all rather interesting. Dwarves truly are a remarkable race. Your stories are no different. I especially liked the one about Durin himself, so exciting!" he giggled, helping Ori stack the handful of books. "I was wondering if you had any books on dwarf cooking, ones with some recipes? I would like to take a whack at making some of your cuisines. For the festival and all."

"Oh! Of course, though I'll have to translate a few of our more traditional recipes. Many of the books are written in Khuzdul," he explained. "Are there any other books you'd like to read? There's a great book of fairy tales that you might enjoy," he remarked over his shoulder, climbing up a ladder to put the books away on a higher shelf.

"Sounds lovely!" Bilbo exclaimed, beaming. He made a split-second decision and said, "Perhaps some books on your culture? Courting, music, that sort of thing? I understand if it's a secret but-"

"Oh no, Bilbo, I know just the book!" Ori interrupted, sliding down the ladder and trotting off deeper into the library. Bilbo followed, lengthening his strides to keep up without running. "We're all really happy you're embracing our culture so much, Bilbo, it really means a lot to us," Ori said shyly as he pulled a book out of the bookshelf and handed it to him.

Bilbo smiled and took the book from him, holding it like it was made of glass "Thank you, Ori, I really appreciate you all allowing me access to your own history."

Ori shook his head. "Think nothing of it; after what you did, you might as well be an honorary dwarf. You've earned the right to read from our most secret books. But of course, that would be Thorin's decision. But I'm sure even he'd say yes." He smiled, retrieving the cookbooks for Bilbo as well. "Would you like me to make you some tea?" he offered, stacking the books in his arms, "or do you need to leave? Dwalin and I would love to have you over sometime."

Bilbo deliberated. While he would love to sit and have a nice cup of tea with Ori, the book on culture in his hands made him itch with curiosity. He bowed out, citing preparation work he still had to do in his garden and papers Thorin wanted him to go over as his excuse, and promised to have tea with both Ori and his gruff lover the next day. Bilbo walked quickly back to his room, nodding polite greetings to a few familiar dwarves. He leaned against the inside face of his door after shutting it, a bubble of nervous excitement in his chest. Tea did sound lovely, so he set the books on a small table next to an old armchair Thorin had found for him from one of the undamaged upper rooms and set about making a cuppa, adding just the right amount of sugar when the leaves had brewed enough. He realized he was stalling, putting off reading the book. So, he marched right over to the armchair and sat down. The book was lifted and the tea set in its place. One bracing sip later, and Bilbo opened the cover. The tea grew cold as Bilbo became engrossed in the beautifully detailed descriptions of dwarven courting rituals.

From what he could tell, dwarf courting could take years if you did it the proper way. With so many rules and monthly gifts to them, it was a wonder any couple succeeded at all, Bilbo thought, amazed at the sheer amount of work. But if you had an agreement with other members of the person's family, it could be cut shorter. The basic steps seem to be made up of weapons, hand-made gifts, and lastly a courtship bead. Bilbo paled at that: he would have to craft a gift? Certainly it didn't have to be made of gems? He had made many a baskets in his days, even some clay pots he had sculpted and left to dry. Surely that would suffice. He could make a pot, painting it with designs that told their story and his love. He shook his head, what was he doing? He wasn't going to court anyone, so why was he even thinking about it?

Bilbo read the thick book back to front. He hadn't realized how late it was until his stomach rumbled unhappily. He blinked, words dancing before his eyes for a moment. Another blink and he realized just how dark the room was. His candle was a melted stub and the fire in the hearth had burned down. He stretched and stoked the fire before toddling off to the kitchen to make dinner.

His dreams that night were a swirl of memories and images from the book. Thorin holding his hand, smiling widely. The sparkle of mithril links in his arms, the chainmail lighter than any piece of metal he'd ever held before. Warm, solid weight beneath his head, Thorin's arm tucked snug around his waist, smoke from their pipes curling into the night sky. Whiskery kisses in the dark.

* * *

 

He woke slowly, still bundled in a cocoon of warm blankets and warm thoughts.

He blinked as the sun slowly peaked inside his room, awaking him to a new morning. He leaned up and yawned, stretching his back with a pop. He untangled the blankets off him, getting out of bed and into his robes. "Time for breakfast I think." He smiled, in a very chipper mood. He hummed as he began to cook, cracking the eggs and watching them sizzle. The sound of a knocking at the door knocked him out of his good morning haze.

"Hmm? Coming!" he called, placing the eggs on a plate before he went to answer the door. "Good morn-" He blinked once he saw who it was. "T-Thorin...oh, uh...good morning!" His blush drove down to his very toes, "W-what...what can I do for you?"

Thorin looked him over. "I hope I am not disturbing you... May I come in?"

Bilbo blinked, just realizing he had the door open only a crack. "Oh! Of course!" He opened it wide enough for the dwarf to enter. "Please come in... Have you eaten? I just started making breakfast," he offered.

"Thank you," Thorin said quietly, stepping in. His tone was even, polite. "I did eat, but it wasn't much. There was a meeting early this morning."

"Oh! Well, sit down, I'll be done in a moment." Bilbo hurried over to the stove to crack more eggs into the still-hot pan. Thorin waited patiently and thanked Bilbo again when the plate was set down in front of him. He took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle, the crispy bread filling the ceramic disc. Bilbo smiled a bit nervously at him. "So, what can I do for you this morning?"

Thorin swallowed the bite of food. "Mm, I am here to inform you that the seeds you requested just arrived in Dale and they should be arriving here shortly." He took a large bite of eggs, licking his lips. "And that festival is in a few days now. Each party has their plans ready. Bombur is more then happy to help you with the cooking, as you surely can not feed this many dwarves by yourself." He smiled, "I'm sure you know how much we can pack away."

Bilbo giggled, "Yes, I remember. You guys ate me out of house and home." He took a sip of his tea. "I'll gladly accept his help, I'll need a few days of preparation and some helping hands. I can show them the recipes and we can make as much as we can, piling the tables high with delicious treats!" His stomach growled just thinking about it.

Thorin chuckled, finishing off his toast. "Splendid, I'll inform Bombur about this. Since it is so close, the preparations should start immediately."

Thorin got up to leave just as Bilbo had a thought, one that was maybe a bit silly but worth asking. "Oh, Thorin?" He looked back at Bilbo, half out of his seat. Bilbo played with his fork a bit shyly. "It there... Is there anything you would like me to make, anything you've been wanting? I know you didn't get to sample much of my pantry back in Bag-End, but I do make excellent pies if you're...even interested..." He suppressed the urge to touch his ears, to see if there were as burning hot as they felt. Thorin was still staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. He stared back, unable to do anything else.

Thorin cleared his throat. "I..." He cleared his throat again and offered a small smile. "Surprise me."

Bilbo looked both surprised and pleased and beamed at Thorin as he showed him out. "I'll do my very best," he said before shutting the door. Thorin had to take a moment to lean against the cool wall of the hallway. How Bilbo could be that infuriatingly beautiful and endearingly shy yet incredibly brave all at once would never cease to amaze the dwarf king. And offering to cook something just for Thorin... he was maddening in all the best ways, and Thorin wanted to throw tradition to the wind to ask for his hand on the spot. But Bilbo deserved to be wooed. And so Thorin would woo him. He would show his Burglar just how much he meant to him. He wondered for the rest of the day what kind of pie Bilbo might make and if it would taste better off the hobbit's fingers than off a fork. (The answer was yes, he decided.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be posted within one or two week time. You won't have to wait that long for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the Garden series.
> 
> Written with co-author: InsanitysxCreation.

"No, no! I said one cup of sugar! Not two, it'll make it too sweet!" Bilbo ran around the royal kitchen, watching over all of the helpers and Bombur himself. "The party is tomorrow, we can't afford delays. We have to reach the deadline on time." He ran back to his station, checking on the pies, the ones he promised Thorin he would make. Apple pies to be exact, as well as one with mixed berries. He couldn't decide between the two, so he made both. Bombur went over to him and placed a flour covered hand on his shoulder.

"Relax..." he said quietly, "we'll reach it in time, nothing to worry about."

Bilbo sighed and nodded. "I know, I know... I can't help but worry, this is a party of the royal family, if I mess up.."

Bombur shook his head, "No, this is a party for your friends. Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Not just a king and two princes, your good friends." He waved a wooden spoon in his face. "And this party is mainly for you, not them. Thorin set it up for you. So we can learn about your culture." He smiled, his fat cheeks rolling up with it. "So no more worrying and back to cooking." He waved the spoon over to a set of dwarves cutting vegetables: "I think station twelve needs help with your special tomato rolls."

Bilbo took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting scents of a bustling kitchen, and nodded. He stalked over to station twelve, already shouting instructions. Bombur smiled after his friend. Bilbo was frazzled, yes, but Bombur could see the enjoyment he got from being in such a big kitchen. The hustle and bustle and mix of smells seemed to lift his spirits. He'd have to invite him to cook with him again. Bilbo fixed the horrible mess station twelve had made of his tomato rolls and had carefully reeducated them on the delicate nature of his prized fruits. He went around the kitchen, giving out tips and praise and corrections where needed. There was a welcome cup of tea ready for him at his pie station and he sipped it with a happy sigh.

He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time: he had forgotten how much he loved cooking like this. Back home they would have parties almost every week, so Bilbo was always ready to make treats. He smiled when he saw the browning of his pies' crusts, setting down his cup of tea and pulling them out. He sighed at their sweet scent, placing them all to the side for later. It wasn't perfect, but it was close enough: Erebor was starting to feel like a home. Not a place where his feelings would never be returned. But a home. He had his friends, his garden, and now his cooking back. He began to hum cheerfully as he helped another set of dwarves with their task. Soon the kitchen was full of different pies, seed and honey cakes, tomatoed goods, honeyed hams, and fresh fish. All mouth watering.

"Why don't you go work on your garden?" Bombur suggested as they were cleaning pans later that day. "We have clean up under control, and you've been cooped up in here all day."

"Are you sure?" Bombur nodded. Bilbo wiped his hands off with a smile. "Then I will, thank you, Bombur! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Bilbo happily walked off, humming a tune. Bombur waited until he got a signal from a guard down the hall that Bilbo had passed before he and some of the cooks pulled out secret ingredients for a surprise for Bilbo.

* * *

Bilbo made his way to his garden, going up the staircases and down the halls. He was used to it by now, he didn't get lost in the huge city like before. He was finding it easier to get around without having to ask the guards. More then once had he tried to get back to his own room and ended up in the far end of the city. With a light chuckle he shook his head, entering his garden. The seeds Thorin told him about arrived just a few days earlier, and Bilbo had wasted no time in planting them. He had a spot picked out for each one he had asked for, for the veggies and the flowers. "Are you all thirsty?" He asked the seedlings, picking up his watering can, "We want you to grow big and strong now, don't we."

He hummed as he watered, the wordless tune soon turning into a quiet song. Even though the sunlight wasn't direct, it still felt marvelous on his skin. He spent a few hours in his garden before returning to his rooms for a nice long bath. He was having a bite to eat before going to bed, his dressing gown wrapped loosely around him, when a knock came at the door. Getting up, he tightened his robe and answered it. "Oh! Good evening, Thorin." He opened the door wider to let Thorin in. He must have only recently gotten out of kingly business, as he was still in his full royal regalia. Bilbo thought he was unfairly attractive in that outfit, so regal and handsome.

Thorin nodded, "Good evening, Master Baggins, I hope I am not keeping you."

Bilbo shook his head, "Of course not, you're always welcome for a visit." He waved him to the table, both of them taking a seat. "What can I do for you this evening?" He smiled, "I hope everything is alright."

Thorin chuckled. "Everything is quiet alright, I just stopped by to..." Truly, he just wanted to see the hobbit once more. After hours of council meetings, he needed to see the hobbit's cheerful smile. He cleared his throat. "Just stopped by to make sure you knew the festival was tomorrow, and that everything is set up. And just like you hobbits, we will start early and have it last into the night. I already have Dwalin checking security, Ori is making sure everyone's supplies got in, and, hopefully not to my mistake, I have Fili and Kili on the decorations. The last thing I need is for the two of them to make it look like it was decorated by a pack of Orcs."

They two of them chuckle, Bilbo taking a sip of his tea. "It sounds like it everything is finally ready, then. I must admit, I have been looking forward to this. I feel like a young shireling again."

"Ah? Did you go to many parties in your youth?" Thorin asked, curious. Bilbo rarely opened up about his homeland. When he did, it was as if he was lit from within with sunlight. Thorin sometimes felt a bit guilty, wanting Bilbo to stay here, but Bilbo seemed happy, so he didn't push it.

Bilbo chuckled. "Oh yes, many is an understatement! Harvest festivals, spring festivals, yule parties, weddings, a birthday practically every week! Hobbits do love their celebrations! Food, friends, and presents!" Bilbo's laugh tapered off. He looked contemplative. "It was exhausting, sometimes," he confessed. "Especially in my later years there. There are...certain expectations that I did not meet, so gossip would follow me at even the cheeriest of parties."

He gave Thorin a reassuring smile once he saw the concerned look on his face, "It is alright though, most of the gossip was spread by my jealous cousins." He finished off his tea. "None of their business. The rumors they were spreading, even if they were true or not," he didn't look at Thorin, who was still looking at him in concern, "it didn't bother me. Not at all..." he looked down at the empty cup, standing up. "Well! Anyway, I am sure the party will be splendid, all ages should enjoy." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood again.

Thorin cleared his throat, still looking over the hobbit with a worried look. What exactly did his horrible cousins say to him? To treat a family member in such a way, why it was not right horrible to put it kindly. Thorin had half a mind to clobber anyone who would disrespect Bilbo in such a way.

They talked about the festival for perhaps another hour. Thorin stood when Bilbo yawned for the third time in as many minutes. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up."

"No, no, Thorin, stay please." Bilbo said, reaching for him. Thorin caught his hand in one of his own, the warmth engulfing his fingers. He squeezed gently and smiled.

"No, we both need rest for tomorrow. Good night, Bilbo."

"Good night, Thorin," Bilbo said faintly. Thorin showed himself out. Bilbo's hand felt warm for the entire night.

* * *

 Bilbo woke early the next morning, the birds' songs traveling from outside his window. With a yawn he leaned up and stretched, sighing afterwards. His eyes snapped open when he remembered what day it was. "Time for the festival!" he cheered and jumped out of bed, his feet padding again the floor as he ran over to his dresser. He looked through his clothes, trying to find an outfit that would suit today. "Oh please tell me I have something relatively nice. Something that would fit dwarf festivities." Just as that thought just passed his mind, there was a knock on his door. He tightened his robe and went to answer it.

He was greeted by the two young princes. "Morning, Bilbo." Fili grinned.

"Yes, morning, Uncle Bilbo!" Kili chirped.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "Good morning, you two, what can I do for you? Surely your uncle needs your help with last minute preparation?"

Kili nodded, "Yes, but Uncle Thorin wanted us to drop this off to you! A gift." He revealed a beautiful red and green robe. "Uncle had it made for you, for the party. What do you think?"

Bilbo lifted the dressy robe and gasped at the clothes underneath. A fresh cream shirt made of soft linen, a waistcoat of deep blue silk embroidered with- was that real silver threads?, and sturdy brown pants of just the right length. There were even new bracers. He held up the clothes, admiring the craftsmanship. Then he turned his awed eyes to Fili and Kili. "I... What... How did you... Why?" he finally settled on.

Fili shrugged with a grin and leaned on the doorframe. "We figured since this festival is all hobbit and celebrating you, you'd want something that looked like you'd wear at a Shire party."

"But with a dwarven twist!" Kili added, "Since it is a dwarven party."

Bilbo hugged the clothes to his chest, then dropped them on the bed so he could embrace Fili and Kili. "You two are the best boys in the world, you know that?"

"We know, Uncle Bilbo," they chorused. Bilbo didn't even scold them for the nickname.

"Now finish getting ready," Fili urged, "It smells so good down there, but they won't let us start without you!"

Kili nodded emphatically, "Bombur is just wasting away down there, don't make him or any of us wait any longer to dig into your delicious food!"

Bilbo giggled and shoos them out. "Then get out, I can't very well change with you two in here! Tell everyone I will be down in a minute." He shut the door after the two of them hurried off. He quickly changed into his new clothes, finding that they were some of the most comfortable clothing he'd ever worn. "What did they fashion these out of? Clouds?" He remarked, looking at himself in the mirror. "It is lovely, dwarves truly are great craftsman." He took a lock of his hair, rolling it between his fingers. He hadn't had the chance to cut it in months and it was getting quite long for a hobbit. Last time he tried to cut it, he thought Ori was going to cry. So he's kept the clippers away from his hair around them. He chuckled and pulled his hair back, tying it back into a short ponytail. "There, fit for a party!" He smiled at his reflection one more time, then headed out.

* * *

 Fili and Kili were right, the halls were full of delicious aromas. The scenes of flowers and cakes, meads and wines mingled in the air. And oh! what a sight it was! The banquet hall was simply wonderful! Banners hung from the golden ceiling, gems reflected light onto the shimmering streamers, vases full of different flowers set on every table where dwarves were sitting, dressed in breathtaking dresses and gowns.

Thorin looked as regal as he ever did, sitting at the head table in his finery. There was a seat left empty beside him that Bilbo was ushered into. He shifted in the large chair, a bit uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. A warm hand pressed on his where it rested on the table. He looked up into Thorin's clear blue eyes and felt his apprehensions melt away. He smiled. Thorin returned the smile, then stood to address the crowd.

"My kin. We are gathered together today to celebrate and honor a most exemplary member of the Company: our esteemed Burglar, Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins, of Bag End of the Shire, bravest of all his kind. He saved the lives of the entire Company many times, and my own even more. He has been a dear friend and a great ally. However, we have not shown him the proper respect such actions demand due to cultural differences. Therefore, this festival will also serve as a learning experience for us all. It has been arranged with many hobbit traditions, replicated as closely as possible if some aspects are missing. Bilbo," here Thorin turned to the stunned hobbit, "it is my sincerest hope that you enjoy this festival. Thank you, for all you have done, for myself and for my people." He held Bilbo's gaze for a few moments, then gave a short nod and turned back to the crowd, raising his glass. "To Bilbo Baggins!"

"TO BILBO BAGGINS!" the crowd repeated. Everyone drank and the musicians began to play a tune familiar to Bilbo. He turned to Thorin with a broad smile as the King sat down.

"You even got hobbit music!" he exclaimed. Thorin returned his smile with one of his own.

"Of course. No proper festival is without music. I hope you'll teach us some Shire dances later, after the feast."

Bilbo bounced in his seat, wiggling his toes as the dwarves played the hobbity music. It was a little off the normal key, but it was lovely none the less. He smiled as he watched everyone get handed their food. Plate after plate piled high with all the food you could imagine was placed before each guest. He turned to the king as their food was placed in front of them. "I really hope you enjoy the meal, everyone worked really hard on it. Elnor, Bakrov's wife, bless her, decided to give us all a hand. She is a wonderful cook. Helped me with all the bake goods. So I am sure they will be amazing." The cheerful hobbit started to point out the different courses. "These are corncakes, you eat them with the potato stew. And those is tomato rolls. Oh! And that is the best fish you will ever have!" He grinned, picking up his cup. "And this, the strongest raspberry tea." Bilbo hummed as he took a long nod with every word, almost losing himself in the hobbit's glowing eyes. He snapped back to reality, Bilbo still going. "Usually hobbits have a buffet set out, so we all go and get our food. Long tables spread with food are kept off to one side of the dancing area. You'd see hobbits dancing with plates, eating and dancing around. But I proposed we keep it like this."

Thorin chuckled, imagining the chaos of his people at a huge buffet line. "I'm glad."

Conversation picked up as less food remained on the plates. Everyone was discussing the new foods they had eaten. Bilbo chuckled as many expressed surprise that 'green things' could taste so good.

Bilbo chuckled at their conversations, but was really just glad they all liked it. He had been afraid that they would all push away their plates in disgust, so the fact they were discussing how they might like green things more often really made him happy. Wanting to share his good mood, he turned to Thorin.

The music changed and doors at the back of the room opened. Bilbo looked up, confused. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Bombur, the sneaky wonderful rotund chef, was pulling a large cake in on a cart. A few dwarves were pushing it from behind, but once Bilbo got a look at the cake he couldn't look away. It was a near perfect replica of the outside of the front entrance to Bag End! Grass made of frosting layered the hill with brilliant greens, fondant wood panels covered his front door -but where did that scratch come from?-, flowers made of delicate spun sugar bobbed behind a fence entirely constructed out of chocolate. The cake was far bigger than any he'd seen, even bigger than the one at Old Took's birthday party.

Bilbo clapped his hands over his own mouth to prevent himself from saying anything foolish. Tears prickled in his eyes, but did not fall. Bombur carefully stopped the cart, then bowed to Bilbo and Thorin.

"The chefs of Erebor have made this cake as a thank you present to Bilbo Baggins, as a show of appreciation for all he's done for us."

Bilbo made a small choking sound deep in his throat, taking his hands slowly off of his mouth "Bombur... it...it's amazing..." he whispered, "it's beautiful..." Thorin looked at the hobbit's teary-eyed face, then back at Bombur. The cake really was beautiful, and completely mouth watering. The baked good's aroma floated through the hall, tickling everyone's senses. Smaller cakes lined around the larger one, in the shape of hobbits themselves, from the looks of it. Each little cake had a spun sugar flower with a chocolate stem held in the frosting hobbit's hands, so everyone would get a bit of all the different flavors.

Bombur held out a cake knife to Bilbo, stepping aside so the hobbit could make the first slice. Bilbo held the knife and deliberated. He finally chose to take the chocolate and cake section that had his bench, plucking a few sugar lavender stems from under the window. He passed the knife to Thorin, who carved out the section of the door that had the mysterious mark. The little cakes were passed out to all the guests as the members of the Company took the next slices. Bilbo took a bite and nearly melted in bliss, leaning against Thorin with a happy groan. He figured Thorin felt just as affected as his cheeks were pink under his beard.

The cake was delicious, Thorin would admit, but the moan Bilbo let out as he leaned against the dwarf king's shoulder thoroughly distracted him from the treat. Bilbo was warm and pliant and happy against him. He felt a little guilty that he wasn't fully enjoying the cake, but he was very pleased Bilbo wanted to be close to him in his joy.

Thorin knew Bilbo had a great love of food, more so then even dwarves did. He got a great deal of joy from a well cooked meal, the king had noticed, always humming happily when anything yummy touched his lips. He felt like a goggled eyed tween, the amount of joy he got from the hobbit's happiness.

Bilbo licked his lips, which got the king's attention back, getting the frosting that had gathered there. "This is so good!" Bilbo exclaimed, "dwarves truly surprise me with their cooking, better then I thought. Being miners and warriors the way you are, so many being farmers and bakers is surprising. This is even better then my last birthday cake back in the Shire, and that was quite a cake."

"Bombur and his team really have outdone themselves," Thorin agreed. "I'm glad you are enjoying the party."

"Oh, very much so. It's the perfect blend of my old home and my new one." He smiled up at Thorin, unaware of the profound effect his words had on the King. To hear his beloved speak of the mountain as his home... It make his heart near burst with joy. He was so caught in that proud joyous feeling, he missed some of Bilbo's words as the hobbit went on. He swiftly paid attention to him again. "-seems to be enjoying it, too, which is wonderful. I was a bit afraid they wouldn't like all the hobbity stuff, but most everyone appear to be happy."

"My people enjoy a celebration, regardless of the reason," Thorin said, guessing at the topic.

Bilbo chuckled. "Another thing our people have in common."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the Garden series. And be on the look out for the first chapter of our Filbo story.
> 
> Written with co-author: InsanitysxCreation

Soon, the music changed and tables were moved so a dancing space opened up. Thorin stood and held out a hand for Bilbo.

 

"Will you teach us some of your dances?" he asked. Bilbo grinned and placed his hands in Thorin's.

 

"Alright, but the best way to dance them is to take off your boots."

 

Thorin laughed and they walked down to the dancing area. "Maybe an abbreviated version, so we can keep our boots on? I'm sure you remember what it was like on the way here when we all took our boots off."

 

Bilbo blanched, then laughed. "Alright, but if anyone steps on my toes, they'll become rather acquainted with my Tookish temper!"

 

Bilbo stepped into the dancing area and showed the dwarves the basic steps for a hobbit circle jig, explaining as he went. The musicians played the right tune and Bilbo danced alone at first. Blond and brunette blurs that joined on either side of him revealed the princes, their steps heavy and a bit clumsy, but getting the hang of it. Once the princes had joined, it seemed like all the permission everyone else needed to try a hobbit dance as well, and soon the dance floor was crowded in the best way.

 

Bilbo laughed, hooking his arms in-between the two princes' arms, spinning and dancing along with him. "Now kick those feet up you two!" He grinned, getting them to spin with him, "No, don't go kicking anyone's behind! Lighter, there you go!" he praised, laughing at how loud the heavy boots sounded as they hit the floor. "Oh you dwarves and your iron feet, loosen them up!" he called to the hall, "you are not forging a weapon, you are dancing. Be like a leaf in the wind. Have fun!" He beamed, happiness radiating off him.

 

Thorin watched him closely, the hobbit almost moving in slow motion. His copper curls flowed has he moved around the floor, feet kicking up with his nephews'. His smile was brighter then he'd ever seen it, his eyes shining even more. Not the same hobbit who left the Shire, true indeed. He grunted when an elbow went to his ribs. Dwalin leaned on the table beside him. "Better go get him now, before your own kin gets him." He motioned to the hobbit, who was laughing with the two princes. He patted his shoulder before going off. "Ori! Dance with me!" The warrior slurred, taking the scribe's hand much to his older brother's dismay.

 

Ori laughed as Dwalin stumbled through the dance. He carefully guided the larger dwarf away from the more crowded areas.

 

The musicians changed tunes and Bilbo stopped and clapped his hands.

 

"Oh, I love this dance!" He carefully explained the form and demonstrated before herding the dwarves around him into an inner and outer circle. The new dance spread around the room from dwarf to dwarf, each demonstration getting a little more off the original than the last. But the dwarves picked up the dance as they went and soon almost everyone was laughing. Bilbo's laugh rose above the rest.

 

His joy faded abruptly when his next partner in the circle dance was Fegnus. the dwarf was only barely trying to dance and his eyes were red hot and burning like embers. Bilbo swallowed thickly and forced a smile on his face as they came together.

 

Bilbo bowed politely, coming close to try and show the red haired dwarf the dance. "Now just take my arm, and we-" 

 

Before he could finish, Fegnus grabbed hold of his arm and jerked him forward, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "You may have everyone else wrapped around your finger. But not I." He jerked Bilbo along, looking as if they were doing a rough version of the dance. "I won't have you barging in here like you own the place, changing our ways to match your own. With your silly dancing and horrible food. There are dwarves here who want you gone." He smirked, "So I'd watch your back if I was you...hobbit, or you may just find a dagger in it." He pulled away, sneering at the stunned look on the Hobbit's face. He bowed his head to him, before returning back to the circle of dwarves.

 

Bilbo, however, could not return to dancing. He stood stock still in the middle of the dance floor, shocked and horrified in equal parts. Many dwarves bumped into him, and an iron boot stepping on his pinky toe finally snapped him out of his standstill. He stumbled off the dance floor and numbly made his way back to his seat. That someone had openly threatened him in the middle of this party was...so unbelievable, he was still having trouble wrapping his head around it. Why? Why did some dwarves hate him so much?

 

A shadow fell over him, blocking out the light. He looked up at the shadow caster and realized it was Thorin. Something in his expression made the king frown and kneel beside him. Thorin gently brushed an errant curl off Bilbo's forehead.

 

"Bilbo? What's wrong?"

 

Bilbo stared at him for a moment. Should he say? No, of course not. He would not burden Thorin with this. This was his problem, and he wouldn't drag him into it. "I...I... Of course, I am fine...j-just...resting my feet is all," he lied, "don't want to wear them out too soon, hobbit parties usually last all day. Don't want to tire myself out too soon." He forced a smile, "Thought I would grab some dessert. Would you like to join me? You can try the pie I made you."

 

Thorin looked uncertain, but his eyes lit up at the mention of pie. Together, they walked to the dessert table. Bilbo found the pie he had hidden among all the others and cut a big slice for Thorin, then a smaller slice for himself. They leaned against a broad pillar near the table. Bilbo watched Thorin take his first bite and reveled in the look of astonished pleasure that washed over his face.

 

Thorin was glad the pillar was supporting most of his weight, because his knees went weak when the flavor of the pie hit his brain. He had to bite back a moan, or maybe a groan, and his grip on his fork tightened.

 

"This is...this is amazing!" he rasped after swallowing. He stared at Bilbo incredulously. "You made this?"

 

The pleased blush on Bilbo's face was almost better than the delicious pie he had made.

 

"It's my family's apple pie recipe, with my own twist on it." He took a bite himself, "Of course it's not as good as my mother would make. Hers was the talk of the Shire. I could never make pies as good as her."

 

Thorin smiled, "Well, I do not see how it could be better then this. It is truly incredible. Thank you for making me this."

 

Bilbo blushed with a smile. "I am glad you like it. I would be happy to make it for you anytime you'd like. On one condition." 

 

Thorin blinked. "And what condition is that?" he asked.

 

Bilbo giggled, "That you come and have tea with me when you can. I'll make sure I have a big piece waiting for you."

 

Thorin grinned. "I can not pass down an offer such as that."

 

They both chuckle, happily enjoying each other's company as they finished off their slices.

 

Soon afterwards, they both turn their attention back to the dance floor as the song changed, moving to a slower sounding tune. Thorin blushed and moved his fork slowly around his now empty plate. That was his cue, this was his chance to ask Bilbo to dance.

 

Thorin set down his plate and turned to the hobbit, who was watching as other dwarves were now pairing up. He cleared his throat, getting the halfling's attention. "So...uh...B-Bilbo;..um Master Baggins, would you.;.would you like to accompany me in a dance?" His voice shook slightly as he bowed down, holding out a sweaty hand.

 

Bilbo eyed him speculatively. His heart was racing. This was a couples' dance. Surely, he didn't mean...? But what if he did? Bilbo felt his face heat up at the possible implications. Thorin stood there, his hand out, watching Bilbo have his crisis of confidence. Dare he take this step? But Thorin was offering...

 

'Dancing with Thorin should not strike more fear in your heart than Smaug did!' Bilbo chastised himself. He squared his shoulders and placed his hand in Thorin's. "I would be honored." 'He probably doesn't even realize what asking for a dance even means,' Bilbo assured himself, relaxing as he realized he was worrying over nothing. 'After all, he's a dwarf! He wouldn't know hobbit courting rituals. It's just a dance.'

 

Thorin's heart swelled, hand lacing with Bilbo's. 'He said yes! He actually said yes!' No, he couldn't get ahead of himself just yet. He had to give the best dance he ever had. His heart was beating out of his chest as he led Bilbo to the dance floor. The company grinned at both of them, winking and giving other various hand signs, which went unnoticed by the halfling. 

 

Bilbo turned to him once they found a spot for them. "Now just put your hand here, and the other stays here." He placed the dwarf's hand on his waist, the other still held in his.

 

The king gulped and nodded, pulling the hobbit close so their chests pressed together. "Like this?" he asked, pink cheeks hidden under his whiskers.

 

Bilbo nodded, blushing himself. "Ah...uh...y-yes, just like this..." It was just a dance, just a dance. Don't get so nervous. He had danced plenty of times. Certainly not as a pair, but for a hobbit it would come naturally.

The music soared in the air around them, sweet strains filling the vast hall. The floor was smooth and warm beneath Bilbo's feet as they followed Thorin's steps out to the center of the dance floor. He trusted they would carry them, never once glancing down to check on their progress, as his gaze was caught and held by the crystalline beauty of Thorin's icy eyes. He couldn't quite tell their color, the same curious problem Thorin was having about Bilbo's own bright eyes. Their feet moved in perfect counterpoint as their gazes held. Bilbo spared a stray thought to the practice Thorin must have somehow put in to master the dance so well. The smack of the king's boots as he landed each step and jump matched the music like a drum beat, the light taps of Bilbo's bare soles overpowered by the bass thumps. Their bodies were close and warm and Bilbo was feeling a bit dizzy with all the prolonged eye contact and spinning and emotions that were climbing up his throat like clinging vines rooted in his heart, vines that wanted to bloom and flower in the light of Thorin's eyes, and he wondered if maybe Thorin's lips were as soft as the petals of a flower or smooth like a stone and-

 

Then the music stopped. Not abruptly, but with the right bounce and finishing flourishes the song called for. A final few steps and Bilbo and Thorin stopped as well. Their chests heaved, moving arms still wrapped around the other in gentle crests and dips. Sweat ran down the side of Bilbo's face in a small stream that met with another to form a river on his neck. Bilbo blinked for what felt like the first time in hours. He only noticed the space around them when he took a step back from his dwarven dancing partner. A huge ring of empty floor was all around them. It didn't look like anyone else had danced. In fact, most of the partygoers were staring at them- no, gaping at them, jaws dropped beneath their styled facial hair. Bilbo blushed but kept his dignity to bow to Thorin, who returned the gesture with a fond smile.

 

Words left his mouth, some excuse of parched throat and dry mouth. If asked later, he would be unable to repeat them. He fled, though he did his best to not seem as though he was fleeing. He gathered his mug from the table and went to the fountain outside the hall to fill it with cool water. The air was fresher out here, but his throat still felt constricted by that vine of emotion.

 

When he closed his eyes, blue was seared into his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment. Tell us what you thought about the chapter and what you think about the story so far. As a writer, I want the readers to be happy and enjoy the story just as must as I enjoy writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnefoy: We are so sorry this has taken so long! I did not realize we were months behind! We got caught up in our other story and then Creation got busy with school and work, and the poor dear got sick. Just been jumbled up lately. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait. Next chapter won't take as long to get posted hopefully!

Thorin had been walking on air ever since the festival, humming as he walked and ate, even as he went through a large stack of paperwork in his study. The Company knew very well why that was, and couldn't be happier for the king. For him to find his One was amazing enough, but to start a courtship with them was even more of a blessing.

Dis, who had just returned from a meeting with the dwarves in the Iron Hills, knew something was up with her brother. She hadn't seen him that happy in a very long time. Why, he didn't even have that much spring in his step when Erebor was reclaimed! So what could make him happier than having his own homeland restored?

The look her boys gave their uncle didn't help dispel her suspension, either. Their quick glances to each other, hidden laughter, and smirks every time Thorin would walk in the room made her narrow her eyes and eye her brother thoughtfully. Something was up and she was going to find out what.

She was already seated at the table when the males of her family came in for breakfast. The food was on the table and they almost immediately dug in, everyone discussing their plans for the day. Dis joined in, waiting for just the right moment to strike. It came when they were discussing the cleanup from the festival. She put on her best innocent face, the one that had gotten her out of many lectures as a dwarfling, and turned to her older brother.

"Speaking of the festival, did it go well? You seem much happier these days, so I can only assume something happened." Based on the reactions - Thorin simultaneously blanched and blushed, her sons snickered - she was spot on. She raised an eyebrow. "Obviously something did. Tell me now, you're terrible at keeping secrets."

Thorin opened and closed his mouth, nothing but air escaping it. He quickly shoved one of the rolls into his mouth for extra time, trying to find a good way to explain. But of course, he was being too slow for his youngest nephew, so he butted in with a snicker.

"We will be getting a new member to the family soon, mother!" The young prince continued, "I think they should have a spring wedding!" Thorin almost choked, prompting Fili to give him a few hard whacks on his back.

Dis laughed, "So that is it! You started courting while I was away. Well, who is the lucky lass?" Thorin yet again almost choked, this time Kili giving him the whack.

Fili grinned. "No lass mother." Dis raised her eyebrow and looked over at Thorin, whose face was meanwhile hidden in his palm.

She laughed. "Well then! I would like to know who my future brother-in-law is, then!"

"I'll give you a clue: he loves vegetables and he stole Uncle's heart!" Kili laughed. Dis frowned and thought that over before her eyes lit and she whipped her head around to face Thorin.

"The hobbit?" she asked incredulously. "You're courting Bilbo Baggins? Well," she said, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into low-hanging braids that crossed her forehead, "I can honestly say I was not expecting your tastes to run so...fluffy."

Thorin brought his head up and his jaw down, gaping at his sister while her sons cackled on the other side of the table. "I...he... Bilbo is not fluffy!" he finally choked out.

"My dear brother, he goes on and on about flowers and vegetables. And not to mention his face is as smooth as a baby. Though, even dwarflings have some hair when they're born!"

The boys couldn't hold in their laughter anymore, the younger hitting the table as he laughed, the older's face going red. Thorin's face went red, but for another reason. "He... T-there is more to him; you didn't see him during the journey. He isn't soft, he is just...free spirited." He looked down, "Kind... Caring... Even if you are cruel to him, he will still treat you with kindness." He smiled. "But he's not afraid to let you have it either..." He turned quickly to his nephews, glaring. "And why are you laughing! He saved your lives, all of our lives."

The princes stop at that, gulping. "S-sorry uncle..."

"Then he is fluffy like a cat," Dis said, breaking the moment of uncomfortable silence after that chastisement. Thorin turned to her, his expression baffled. She gave a delicate shrug, inwardly delighting at how bothered Thorin was when teased about his hobbit. A plot formed to speak with Bilbo in private later as she speared a few small potato pieces on her fork. "Even the sweetest cat has claws and a killer instinct. Your hobbit sounds no different."

\----

Breakfast time was over before Thorin could form a proper retort to that comment. Dis walked away, victory putting a spring in her step. She wasn't sure what she had just won, but winning over her stoic and composed older brother felt fantastic.

The comparison of Bilbo to a fierce and fluffy feline stuck with Thorin throughout the day, winding through his thoughts much like an actual cat. There were a few felines in Erebor; mighty, compact hunters that kept their grains from being spoiled by rodents and pests. They were clever creatures, but private and aloof, only affectionate when they chose to be. He tried to compare that with Bilbo's easy affection and boundless energy, his shy smiles and quiet moments of sadness, but his thoughts got distracted by the gracefulness of Bilbo's steps as they danced and the details of his face Thorin had never noticed until that moment.

Things like how beautiful the hobbit really was, how perfect he was in every way. How his bronze curls hung over his forehead, the forehead he wished he could rest his own upon. How his eyes, such a deep brown, were ones he could stare into all day. And how his lips, oh, he could form a smile that was like a warm summer sun with those lips. Oh, he wished to kiss him when he smiled. He wished he could kiss him when he frowned, to take away all that upset him so.

He soon could; when their courtship was finished, he would make his hobbit the happiest hobbit in the land. He would not hurt him again. He would not mess this up. He just... He couldn't. He would do everything in his power to show Bilbo what he meant to him. His wonderful hobbit, though not his just yet. But soon, he would be, just as he would be Bilbo's.

As much as it may anger those who adhere to the traditions of the past, Thorin was not going to follow the dwarvish tradition of many long years of courtship. He felt he had waited far too long for his beloved already, he didn't have the patience to wait for years and years more. All he had to wait for were the flowers, which would bloom in the ever-closer spring. That would complete the second part of their courtship, and then all he would just need to create a gift for Bilbo as well as give him the courtship beads. Then... He sighed heavily, anticipation filling him to the core with warmth.

Thorin shook his head roughly, breaking out of his pleasant daydreams. He refocused on the paperwork before him, sighing through his nose. The worst part about being king, he decided ruefully, was all the damn paperwork. Assassination attempts, those he could handle. Guild disagreements, threats of war, international relations, those were handled with a natural strength and grace that had been cultivated his entire life. But endless hours and hours of paperwork... He rubbed his eyes as the words swam across the page in meaningless scribbles. Tax forms were the worst, he decided, setting his pen in the inkpot while he tried to decipher the scratchy writing. He gave up on the tax forms and moved on to reports from the farmers of Dale, who had equally terrible handwriting with far more confusing topics. He groaned and rested his forehead on his hand, leaning his elbow on the desk as he squinted at the scribbled words

A knock on his door provided a welcome break. It was even more welcome when the opened door revealed Bilbo, a bashful smile lighting his face. Thorin felt his shoulders relax a fraction and an easy smile spread across his lips.

"Your nephews said you had holed away in your office for the afternoon with the tax forms. I thought you might appreciate some tea." Bilbo's gesture drew attention to the footman following him, a wide tray with covered plates and a cosied teapot. Thorin opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting them in.

"Any reprieve is greatly appreciated. Thank you," he said to the footman after the tray was set on the table. The footman bowed low and left, the door shutting behind him. Thorin realized suddenly it was now just him and Bilbo, alone in his chambers. His whole body came alive at that thought and he had to stamp down those feelings. Really, it was highly improper, the two of them without a chaperone, but perhaps hobbits didn't need chaperones.

Bilbo set out the tea set, unaware of Thorin's inner turmoil.

"I brought some slices of pie, if you would like some. Fresh from this morning." Bilbo smiled, cutting of a large piece for him. "I promised I would have a slice ready for you every time we had tea together. And a Baggins never goes against his word." He placed the plate in front of Thorin, along with his cup of hot tea.

The hobbit seated himself across from the king, blowing on his cuppa. Thorin smiled at him as he cut a bite off his slice. "Thank you, _ghivashuh_ ," he spoke the endearment in his native tongue, "I am sure it'll taste just as amazing as it did last time." The groan Thorin gave out as he took a bite had the halfling's cheeks going red. "It's even better then last time!" the king exclaimed, licking his lips. "The gods have truly blessed anyone's tongue who is lucky enough to taste your fine cooking." Finding a courter who could cook as well as Bilbo was a dream for many dwarves. For dwarves love a good meal as much as hobbits do.

Bilbo stuttered, "Oh shush! My cooking is not that amazing. Don't overreact, you silly dwarf. I may have a knack for it, but I am not blessed." He waved his hand at him, burying his face in his cup of tea.

He hoped the heat from the tea would excuse his red cheeks. Thorin didn't know it, but complimenting a hobbit on their culinary skills was one of the highest forms of praise. Not to mention that moan he'd let out when he bit into the pie was affecting Bilbo in ways he'd sworn he'd never think of in regards to Thorin again. It wasn't Thorin's fault that he was acting like a suitor; he was being friendly and polite and wonderful, but ignorant in hobbit ways. Bilbo firmly told off the part of his brain that was sighing dreamily and smiled at Thorin.

"What were the papers you were groaning over?" Bilbo asked, steering the conversation into safer areas.

Thorin groaned and took a long gulp of his tea. "Farming reports from Dale. They're necessary, but I can't tell geode from pebble in them." When Bilbo frowned in confusion at his phrase, Thorin grimaced and waved it off. "Dwarvish saying, it makes more sense in Khuzdul."

Bilbo nodded, understanding. "May I see them? I dare say I have far more experience in farmers and what they produce than you do. They may be Big Folk, but farmers are essentially the same across the land."

Thorin gave Bilbo a rueful smile and gestured to the pile. "Be my guest. They're all in Common, so the only translating you should have to do is from horrible penmanship."

Bilbo chuckled and promised to read them after tea time. Their conversations meandered through happier topics: stories from the Shire and from Thorin's days as a blacksmith; comparing dwarfling antics to fauntling schemes; progress made on the mountain and in Bilbo's garden. The dwarf king finally relaxed, laughing and smiling over pieces of pie and shared exasperations.

After they had finished their tea and there was nothing but crumbs left on the pie plates, Bilbo started to clean up, Thorin helping him. "A hobbit likes nothing more then seeing a clean plate. While you dwarves do not have the best table manners, you always clean your plates." He chuckled. "So it gives me a great deal of satisfaction when you enjoy my cooking," he admitted as he neatly placed the dishes back onto the tray.

Thorin smiled, happy that he was making his courted feel appreciated. Bilbo sat down beside him, pulling his chair close. "Now, how about we look at those papers now? Since you dwarves don't know geode from pebble." He smiled at him, Thorin chuckling from his tease.

"Of course. Here you are." Thorin handed him one of the documents. Bilbo spent a few minutes reading over the words before he turned back to Thorin.

"They are saying the crops are having some trouble, the dirt being so dry and hard that they can't get a sprout to even start," he explained, pointing at the first report on the parchment. Bilbo looked over the writing, tapping his bottom lip. "Have they tried tilling the dirt? Smaug could have caused damage to the earth, with all the ash and soot making it need more care now. A lot of water and tilling, or stirring up, the dirt should get it back to normal." He pulled a piece of parchment and inkpot in front of him, writing down notes as he went. "And I would start with planting something simple, like potatoes. Nothing too hard, especially with the dirt as it is."

The two worked for a while, Bilbo writing down everything as they went. Bilbo explained what Dale's crops would need, such as crop rotation and the proper use of fertilizer. They both looked up when there was a knock on Thorin's office door.

"Come in," Thorin said to the door, which opened at that word. A red-haired dwarf walked in, the very dwarf Bilbo would have liked to never see again.

Fegnus bowed his head - improperly - at Thorin. "Your Majesty, I have the reports of my guild's work and what we need to reach our quota," he stated, looking over at Bilbo and frowning, no scowling, when he noticed the hobbit. Bilbo stiffened as he sees the dwarf; after their last encounter, he had tried his best to stay far away from the dwarf. Sour comments were one thing, he could handle those. But death threats, those could not be so easily ignored.

Thorin noticed the hobbit's stillness, looking from one to the other. He knew something had been wrong since that day in the council room when Fegnus showed he did not like Bilbo or want him in Erebor. And the day of the festival had made him even more suspicious. If he was a threat to his courted, he would do something about it.

He cleared his throat and nodded as at the dwarf. "Fegnus, of course, come in. Master Baggins here was just helping me with some paperwork." He smiled over at Bilbo, who looked back down to his writing with a blush.

"Do you think it wise, to show... an outsider our kingdom's secrets?" The red-haired dwarf questioned, taking a seat on the other side of the broad desk.

Bilbo hunched his shoulders, but Thorin frowned and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, gently pressing to relax them again.

"It is very wise when that outsider knows more about crop rotations than any dwarf ever could hope to," Thorin scolded Fengus. "With Bilbo's help, I have gotten through and understood far more of this paperwork than I could ever hope to on my own." He took a moment to appreciate the lovely red the tips of Bilbo's ears turned when he was embarrassed. The tiny smile on the hobbit's lips showed he was pleased with the praise, though, so Thorin lightly squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand and the tiny grin that had crept up when he looked at Bilbo. He turned his now-serious face to Fengus. "I will take your reports now, then you may go."

He held out a hand. Fengus hesitated, still glaring at Bilbo, but placed the stack of papers in his king's hand and stomped out of the room.

Bilbo let out a deep sigh as the door closed. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Do what? Tell the truth? You are a great deal of help, _ghivashuh_." He called him by that name again, the name the Hobbit still didn't understand. "I would not have known what to do to help Dale, but now I know what to report back to them. And hopefully soon both of our peoples will be getting fresh crops." He patted his hand, Bilbo smiling softly at him. The king looked at their hands, still folded against the other. The hobbit's were so small compared to his. Hairless and thin, compared to his hairy meaty ones. But he knew how strong those hands could be, gripping the hilt of a weapon and saving lives. He let his larger fingers brush past the hobbit's knuckles lightly. Bilbo blinked and looked down at his hand, watching as Thorin slowly caressed it.

"Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, his heart beating fast by the small act. The dwarf pulled his hand quickly away.

"Yes... Well..." He coughed, grabbing Fegnus's papers, flipping through them. "Better get back to it." They sat quietly for a while, each with a stack of papers, Thorin's grunts and soft mutters the only sound in the room.

Bilbo cleared his throat. "So...uh... What... What does Fegnus do? What does he report in?"

Thorin looked up. "Oh, he works in the mines. Not much else here yet, you know. Only a few council members work anywhere else. The other guilds will be established when more of their masters arrive from the Blue Mountains. Dwarves get most of their trade and work from mining and smithing, but we do have other trades as well. He is in charge of the sorting guild. You know, looking over pieces of gold and gems so the smithing or jeweler's guild can take over, boring stuff." He waved his hand idly, flipping through the documents.

Bilbo shakes his head, "No, it sounds fascinating... Can.. Can you tell me more?" he asked.

Thorin paused. He kept his voice steady though it felt like his whole frame was quivering. "You want to know more about mining?"

"Yes." Bilbo peered at a paper Thorin had already read, but it was in Cirth so he couldn't read it. "It's important to you and every dwarf here. If i'm going to stay, I want to understand you all better."

Thorin's heart was going to punch through his rib cage, it was beating so hard. Bilbo had just said he wanted to stay! And learning about the other's craft was a very promising sign in dwarven courtships. He would have to get Bilbo some sort of foot coverings, so he could watch Thorin in the forge sometime. Bilbo was still watching him curiously, so Thorin set down the papers and cleared his throat, launching into the basics lecture that was used to teach dwarflings. Bilbo's attention stayed riveted on Thorin throughout, sending a thrill through him.

It was almost near supper by the time they were finished, the completed paperwork stacked and ready to send. "I should probably get going now, it's getting late and I should be starting supper," Bilbo stated as the hour-marking candles burned low.

Thorin nodded; even though he wished to spend more time with him, his growling stomach agreed to stop for the night. "Of course, we can always continue tomorrow. I always have piles of work and could use the company."

Bilbo chuckled. "I'd be happy to, next time I'll even bring supper with me so I can stay longer." They both chuckle together, walking to the door together. "Goodnight, Thorin, I had a very good time," he said as he opens the door. "I think I understand the gist of mining now. Sounds pretty simple." He blinked when he realized that could be insulting. "But I'm sure it is a lot of hard work as well! I could never even think to craft something of dwarf beauty."

Thorin chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. "Relax, I take no offense." He patted the halfling's shoulder. "Maybe I can take you down into the forge one day, show you how everything works."

Bilbo shivered: though would like that, he couldn't help but remember the last time he saw Erebor's forge. "I...haven't been down there since Smaug..."

Thorin nodded, his expression understanding. "I know, but we cleaned up the mess and the great fires are finally lighting the place properly. Also, no dragon now."

Bilbo laughs, "Yes, that is true. I guess I would not mind seeing them in their former glory." He thought for a moment, then nodded as he made a decision. "Sure, I'd like to look around down there. Seeing all the guilds, it'll be fun. I could bring some food to the miners."

Thorin chuckled, a fond smile on his lips. "Always thinking about food, aren't you?" He brushed a curl back from Bilbo's forehead before leaning down to gently tap it with his own. "I'm sure they will appreciate your interest and your cooking. I will see you tomorrow, _ghivashuh_."

"Yes, you will." Bilbo dared squeeze Thorin's fingers between his own as the dwarf straighten up, then dropped his hand and left before he did anything else rash.

Thorin slowly flexed his fingers, reveling in the tingling warmth of contact left behind. His hope for a bright future with Bilbo grew greater each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome. :)
> 
> Written with and edited: InsanitysxCreation


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since Thorin and Bilbo's first office meeting, and the two had made it their new routine to meet up with each other. Bilbo would now bring a tray of delicious food to Thorin's office every day, helping the king with the piles of paperwork that never seemed to go away. The hobbit never seemed to mind though; each day, he'd walk in with a smile on his face, placing the tray of food on the table and happily rambling about different topics as he set up. Things such as his lunch with Dwalin and Ori, how his garden was doing, the last book he'd read. And Thorin listened closely every time. He loved to hear his hobbit go on and on about whatever pleased him. It made his chest swell with joy to know he would soon be his.

 

Thorin knocked on the door to the library of Erebor, clearing his throat when he saw his Captain of the Guard sucking the face off of the Royal Scribe. The two pulled away blushing madly, Dwalin's blushing bald head standing out above all. 

 

"D-Dwalin, why don't you hurry back to your post," Ori half squeaked, "I'll see you later tonight." Dwalin grunted and leaned back down to peck his cheek, before striding quickly out of the room, making sure to avoid his friend's eyes. Ori hopped off the table he had been perched on and went around to the other side of it from Thorin.

 

Thorin chuckled. "I am sorry to interrupt." 

 

Ori shook his head, braids whipping back and forth. "Oh no! It's fine, he was...j-just...just here for his lunch break." 

 

Thorin smirked. "And I see he was getting a fine...lunch." He chuckled at the further redding of Ori's cheeks, continuing on to the topic he was here for. "I am here to ask how the flowers are going. I checked up on them, but I...I don't know anything about them. Flowers used to be just something I stepped on to get someplace. But hobbits give them meanings and names and types. I don't even know how they should look when they are ready."

 

Ori's red cheeks calmed at this. "Don't worry, your Majesty, I checked up on them a few days ago and they are growing fine. Hobbits give their gifts once a month, so you should be able to give him the flowers at the next full moon. Until then, spend time together. That is what Hobbits do in their courtship, get to know each other. The other's family. Life. Past. Has Bilbo asked to spend more time with you?" the scribe asked. He picked up a few scrolls and looked at them as Thorin answered.

 

"Yes, he has actually. We spend supper together every day now. He makes me pies and helps me with paperwork." He smiled fondly, thinking back to Bilbo's laughter during their last meeting.

 

Ori beamed at that, tipping his head up to look at Thorin directly. He shuffled a few books on the table before him, more of absent-minded habit than any real purpose. "Well, that's great! That's a very good sign he is accepting the courtship. But since you can't meet Bilbo's family, why don't you get him to spend time with Fili and Kili, even Dis. Has he had a chance to meet her?"

 

Thorin shrugged. "I don't know; if so it has not been around me. I was planning on bringing Bilbo down to the mines soon, like I promised. Maybe I can ask him if he'd like to meet her then."

 

"That would be a good idea," Ori replied earnestly. "It wouldn't be a good idea to spring your sister on him without any warning."

 

Thorin agreed, cringing at the thought of what disastrous things would happen in that situation. He doubted Bilbo would ever speak to him again. A quick clearing of his throat and a great mental shove, and he directed their conversation elsewhere.

 

"Speaking of siblings," he said, leaning on the table beside him, "how are your brothers doing? I always mean to go down to Dori's shop, but things get in the way." He gave a grimace, remembering the constant meetings that accounted for most of his job. Ori brightened, though, and he focused on the younger dwarf.

 

"Dori's shop is doing really well. He has to throw out at least one wanna-be courter a week, but I think he finds it fun, so Nori and I haven't done a lot to chase them off. Honestly, the lot of them are masochistic; they know what the answer will be, but they keep coming back to taste the wall on the other side of the street."

 

Thorin laughed, feeling a trickle of tension ease. "Dori should enter the boulder-throwing contest next Durin's Day, throwing idiots will certainly have given him the practice."

 

Ori also laughed, nodding a little. "I'll let him know you suggested that. Nori has been good, too, well, good for Nori. We don't see him as often, though." Ori paused in putting away a book, fingering a foxed edge with a slight frown. "Last time he was home, though, I heard him muttering something about dissent with some miners. He sounded really frustrated."

 

Thorin frowned at this. "Dissent with the miners? I haven't heard anything about this, no complaint has been sent in. And everyone seems to be very happy to be back to their craft." He paused for a moment, trying to remember if he could have skipped over some papers; with all he gets, it is possible something could have fallen through. "What was Nori doing down there anyway? I know I hired him to be a spy, but I never asked him to go down there, he'd have no business to be."

 

Ori shook his head, picking up another pile of books to put away. "I don't think he was down there, though I could be wrong. Perhaps he heard them talking in Dori's shop or down in the taverns, people always gossip there. Next time I see him I'll question him about it."

 

"That would be appreciated, if he heard something at all that could be a threat, he should have reported it back to me. Now, all workers have days to complain about, so it could just be harmless talk. But to be sure I need to know exactly what he heard. The kingdom is just now getting back onto its feet, we don't need trouble to brew up."

 

"Yes of course, your Majesty, I'll be sure to do that," Ori said, climbing up a ladder to reach the higher shelves.

 

Thorin smiled. "Thank you, Ori, and please I told you to call me Thorin, at least when we are only in each other's company. We traveled a great deal together; you can leave those titles for the throne room, my friend."

 

Ori shuffled some books around; Thorin could imagine the blush dusting his cheeks. "I wouldn't, ah, want to presume, yo- sir."

 

Thorin steadied the ladder when Ori went higher. "Well, now you know you have my permission."

 

Ori was quiet for a few moments as he put away books. When he came down off the ladder, he took a deep breath before looking Thorin in the eyes. 

 

"Would you preside over our wedding?" Ori asked, more forcefully than he meant to by his look of mild shock and quietened tone. "Mine and Dwalin's, I mean. I know he really wants you to, and I do, too, it would be such an honor, but I know he was nervous asking you and putting that pressure on you as well, I think he assumed Balin would do it but I know he really wants you to; of course I completely understand if you're too busy or-"

 

Thorin stopped Ori's rambling speech by gently placing his hands on the younger dwarf's, stilling their increasingly frantic twisting motion on the abused knitwork around Ori's neck. Together, they untangled Ori's scarf before Thorin answered.

 

"Yes," he said with a smile, "it would be my honor and pleasure to preside over your joining." Ori beamed and threw himself at Thorin, embracing him quickly before he could think twice about the action.

 

"Thank you," Ori said, clasping his hands together in front of him. "It means so much to me, to us. I... Thank you. I'll go tell Dwalin the good news!" Ori practically skipped to a side door, disappearing around a bookcase. He reappeared after a moment. "Oh, and you and Bilbo are welcome to dine with Dwalin and I whenever you want!"

 

Thorin laughed. "I look forward to it!" Ori beamed and disappeared behind the bookcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your patients and support for this story. We are glad you are wanting more. ♥


	9. Hiatus

I am truly sorry, but this story will now be placed in hiatus. I won't say permanent, though it does look like it will be. I thank everyone that read this story and kept up with it and had the patience for us. You guys don't deserve this, but that is also the reason I decided to cancel it. The chapters were being made later, and I wasn't satisfied with what he had. I'd rather end the story, then post a chapter once a year that I'm not even happy with. 

We are both can never meet online enough to write enough for a series as long as this. We got ahead of ourselves and jumped into a story that was to big. 

Maybe someday we will came back for it, I had big plans for this series. But right now, it's on hold.

We are not done writing together though, we have plans to work on a much smaller series together. Maybe even some one-shots. But nothing this big for now.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you stick with us. ♥


End file.
